Scarlet Cinema
|season=2 |number=16 |image=File:Scarlet Cinema title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 25, 1989 |writer=Rob Hedden |director=David Winning |previous=Better Off Dead |next=The Mephisto Ring }} "Scarlet Cinema" is the sixteenth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A film student with a thing for werewolf films uses a cursed movie camera to bring the beast to life, and, eventually, to become a werewolf himself. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A movie camera that brings film characters to life, and grants wishes after the character kills three people. Villain and Fate Darius Pogue, killed in werewolf form, not by a silver bullet, but by a length of film coated with silver nitrate. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Jonathan Wise as Darius Pogue *Julie Stewart as Carissa *John Graham as Blair Westlake *Peter Messaline as Professor R. Schwartz *John Swindells as Taylor McDougall *J.R. Zimmerman as Detective *Matt Birman as The Wolf Man Episode Crew *Directed by David Winning *Written by Rob Hedden *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Darren Perks - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Second Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *John Lind - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser *Lee Wildgen - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583331/ Scarlet Cinema] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes